


无双

by Summer_timeless



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, PanWink - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_timeless/pseuds/Summer_timeless
Summary: Wanna one Laikuanlin×Parkjihoon赖冠霖×朴志训青梅竹马  先做后爱完结





	无双

**Author's Note:**

> 你不像任何人 因为我爱你――巴勃罗·聂鲁达

任凭此刻W市烈日当空，One酒店的顶层套房里在热潮情欲后却与窗外烈日格格不入的如坠冰窖。

朴志训用浴巾裹着下半身斜躺在布艺沙发上等待助理送来换洗的服装，未着寸缕的上身尽是欢爱后的吻痕，脖颈间的深色印记层层叠嶂，若不顾此刻朴志训脸上青黄不接的恼怒与困倦，倒会引人猜想昨日春宵有多撩人。

即便春宵浪漫打炮爽快，但任谁一夜放荡后醒来见对方是青梅竹马的弟弟也不会坦然接受。

青梅竹马的弟弟叫赖冠霖，年方二十五，比朴志训小两岁，从光着屁股第一声叫哥哥开始便形影不离，只是留学国外这几年朴志训一时兴起踏入娱乐圈工作繁忙，即使现代社会信息发达，但两个大男人也没有太多事可聊，联系便不再热烈，距上次圣诞节后两人今年还是首次见面。

没想到就是赤身相见。

朴志训二十多年来特别是步入演艺圈后，打炮谈恋爱桃色新闻不断但从未落得坏名声，原因无他，对圈内是太子党的身份在那，有个人人需看面子的老爹，于圈外是他秉持原则兔子不吃窝边草，却没想到万花丛中过片叶不沾身，躲过多少人处心积虑的投怀送抱，原则栽在了自己的跟屁虫身上。

这人何止是窝边草，其亲密程度和德国骨科差不了多少。

一想到此，朴志训就气的牙痒痒，脑海里也浮现出赖冠霖走时留下的话：“昨晚的事我也不会放在心上，志训哥就当...就当打了个炮呗，反正你...反正我不会多嘴说出去的，你也了解我的，嘴巴严”

音色带着惯性的软糯，像是自己受了天大的委屈，嘴里的话却又不是那么回事。朴志训想说话，但嗓子干哑，昨晚叫的浪荡，刚才开口时便带着沙哑，温柔绵软，若是换在两人没有坦诚相待时，倒极像带着钩子的红玫瑰，魅惑而缱绻，而此情此景，万万不相符，于是朴志训缄口不言，实际上他脑子也没转过弯来不知道该如何面对现实。

“志训哥，我...”，赖冠霖停顿一下，手扶着门把不着痕迹的侧身像内看了一眼就撞上朴志训带着冰渣的眼刀，后面的话和失礼的关门声响悉数飘荡在空气里。

“希望咱俩还是好朋友”

这他妈...  
这他妈谁占了谁的便宜？  
他腰痛腿软拜谁所赐？  
从来只有他朴志训大喇喇的对别人说两清，今天这一遭他还脾气都没发就被赖冠霖轻描淡写的两句话翻篇了？

朴志训越想越气，不仅气，身上也疼，头疼腰疼屁眼疼。

-

一小时前。

朴志训醒来时入眼是一片温软香玉，白皙肌肤上尽是昨晚欢爱后留下的片片吻痕，不知餍足的缩在那人臂弯里打了个哈欠，见对方还带着半蒙面面具，只露出挺翘的鼻尖和两片红润的唇，从侧面看过去，鼻梁均匀而笔挺，下颚线一笔勾过，轮廓线条无论从哪个角度看，取下面具后都不会令人失望。

朴志训的手刚刚抬起还未碰到面具时，对方就率先抓住他的手别过脸说：“别取”。

声音带着情事后的沙哑，朴志训想起昨晚的确做的有些狠。在姜丹尼尔的蒙面舞会上见到对方只对上一个眼神，便天雷勾地火的相约到酒店的顶层套房里尽享欢愉。

昨晚进房后朴志训的意识就已经被酒精催发的模糊，四肢软绵绵只剩下撩人的欲火，便先勾上对方的脖颈热吻，唇齿相磨，两人身上很快起了火，挪到床上急不可耐的扯掉碍事的西裤后，手也不安分的拱进衬衫里抚着背部肌理摩挲，入手的触感滑腻柔软，体温因情欲似燃着的火苗，从宽厚的肩胛骨到紧实的腹部肌理无不彰显着今晚这位床伴的完美身材。

朴志训扯掉自己的面具后想要摘下对方面具却被对方别过脸拒绝，揽着他的肩将他翻身压在身下屈指磨蹭着股缝间湿润柔软的小穴，朴志训只当是对方等不及，且对方的面具仅遮了半张脸，质地是黑色蕾丝，关灯后反倒添了些情趣，加上被对方指腹生涩的力度却又一点即中的磨蹭在他穴里的敏感点处，引的小腹酥颤，分身硬的肿胀，便也顾不得面具的事只连声催促他“快一点”

一夜春宵后，对方技巧不甚熟稔，但少年人的精力旺盛加上带着青涩的力道使朴志训食髓知味，况且这人皮肤白润，露出的半张脸也对上朴志训的胃口。

说来他也太久未尝情事，对着身旁人不自禁的心猿意马，左瞧右看，就觉得哪儿都合心意。

他朦胧记得昨晚微弱灯光下对方眼神里的流光溢彩，像清晨雪松林间的含云笼雾。

此时醒来好奇心作怪又碰上这人阻拦，朴志训转了转眼睛——

他朴志训是谁？含着金钥匙出生的太子爷，从来只有他逆着别人，没有别人逆着他的时候。

朴志训缩回手未再多说，只撑起身子趴在他的胸膛上，眯着一双桃花眼直勾勾的打量，眼尾上翘染着情事后的绯红，放肆的勾着对方面具处露出的眉眼，捕捉到他眼底闪过的慌乱后，朴志训俯下身绕至他脖颈间，呵着热气伸出舌尖在他耳窝间挑逗打圈，两只腿分开夹在对方的腰腹处，大腿处的软肉暧昧的轻磨着腰窝。在察觉到对方的气息紊乱后不由得闷声笑着用唇齿磨他的下巴，朴志训见对方似在克制，只当是他老派不喜白日宣淫，便用舌尖描着他的唇线摩挲。

朴志训感受到他腹部间硬起的分身，修剪圆润的指尖也如点火般顺着人鱼线向下探索，随着唇舌的描摹，轻佻的掂着对方的囊袋，

“尺寸挺大嘛，我喜欢”，朴志训一边说着一边用指尖划过他伞状的冠头至阴茎的铃口处打着圈，又反手握住对方勃起的分身带着故意性质的有一下没一下的撸动。

“再做一次吧”，朴志训的平日里的声音清亮，此时夹杂着情色的放浪，虽说是请求却带着不可拒绝的强硬吻上对方红润的唇瓣，舌尖也不再似刚才的温柔缱绻，四唇相触时朴志训便掌握主动权伸进对方口腔里蛮横的搅动，空闲的手绕着脖颈势要镶嵌进对方身体的力度相缠着。对方也被挑逗的难以自持，反手握紧他的腰肢，修长的指节顺着腰线向下抚摸，情色的钳住两片臀瓣不住地揉捏。

朴志训眯着眼见他已然意乱情迷，双手也从后颈间向上研磨至后脑勺处，不着痕迹的勾着他耳后面具的软线，轻轻的划过耳廓掀起面具。

斜挂着的面具露出半边眉眼，朴志训半眯着眼还沉浸在四唇相接的火热里，看不真切又觉得莫名的心悸，对方似乎同样迷在情欲里还未反应过来，朴志训想要看的清楚，双手绕着对方的脖颈向后仰别开脸看清脸时，只觉得眼前闪过一阵白光，脑子如当机般，身体里涌动的燥热仿佛瞬间被冰冻。

阳痿也不过如此吧！？

“赖冠霖！？”

朴志训猛的将他推开翻身滚到床边抓起被子捂住身体，杏眼圆睁的瞪着赖冠霖，脸颊上的红润夹杂着情欲的绯红和气极的荒谬。

赖冠霖陡然被他推开，后脑勺撞在床沿上瞬间白了脸，喉结滚动着咽下刚才放肆的呢喃。

“怎么是你！！！？”

赖冠霖不知道怎么回答他，毕竟昨晚先勾搭跳舞的人是朴志训，进房后也是朴志训急不可耐想要，一时情起本想早上起床早点离开让这事自个埋在心里得了，反正这些年为朴志训也埋了不少酸楚，没想到一下子睡过又没禁住。

他也不敢正视朴志训，身下还勃起着，咬着下唇慌乱的闪进浴室内打开淋浴冲洗，凉水哗啦啦的冲走了情欲的躁动，刚才那一下撞的不轻，也让赖冠霖意识到朴志训有多抗拒，心下了然，紧抿着唇走出浴室后捡起床下散落的衬衫，背对着朴志训飞快的套上裤子后抬步离开。

落在朴志训眼里活脱脱一副翻脸不认人，打完炮提裤子就拔屌走人的模样，朴志训紧抓着身旁的枕头生生忍下砸出去的冲动。

但在听到赖冠霖说出的话时，还是没忍住。

-

助理跟着朴志训多年，进房后见一室淫靡加上朴志训身上的吻痕，嘴里闲不住的打趣道：“训哥昨晚浪的狠啊”，朴志训听在耳里堵在心里，斜着眼怒吼道：“闭嘴”

助理和他混的熟，没把这声放在心里，却脑补出朴志训一夜春宵醒来被人独自留在床上的狗血大戏，暗里猜想是哪路神仙引的他训哥这会儿发脾气。

朴志训确实烦闷，昨晚做到昏睡过去，醒来除了穴口肿胀倒是没有不适感，明显是赖冠霖帮他清洗过，那也就是说赖冠霖早已知道是他，脑海里又适时的浮出昨晚在人身下浪荡淫叫求饶的画面，什么好哥哥亲亲宝贝的浑话乱蹦，早上还曾想过留下联系方式“好好了解”。

当时有多舒爽现在就有多想撞墙。

等朴志训穿好衣服后，助理提醒他明日有家宴，朴志训点点头便头也不回的走出房间顺道将这家酒店拉入黑名单。

-

隔日回家后便遇到赖冠霖，两家走得近，这晚饭自当是给赖冠霖接风，让朴志训不禁懊恼。幸得对方也不知是心虚还是什么缘故，在一旁也未凑近，偏偏朴母还当赖冠霖是黏着他的小孩，牵着赖冠霖的手凑到跟前调侃说以前冠霖见到他志训哥都黏着，这次回国落脚了在家碰见怎么也不招呼。

赖冠霖讪讪的笑说：“我长大了嘛”

朴志训在娱乐圈里混久了，熟练的切换上毫无破绽的假笑，心里实在尴尬，面色更显燥热，于是不着痕迹的往旁挪了挪，下一秒便被朴母牵过手念叨说：

“做哥哥的多照顾下，冠霖刚回国，自己玩的时候多带着些，听到没？”

朴志训瞟到赖冠霖一脸正经的样子，心下不禁感慨这么久没见，小屁孩也不知从哪学了这套云淡风轻啥事也没发生过的样子，心里突然不是阵滋味，嘴里也没把住道：

“他又不是小孩子了”

朴母了解儿子，听他这口气就知道两人大概是有什么不愉快，刚想说些什么时，就听赖冠霖解围道：“志训哥说的对，我也不是小孩子，哪还有黏着哥哥的道理”

朴母睨了朴志训一眼，又侧身和赖冠霖家长里短。席间赖冠霖的手机不停振动，朴母知道他最近开始接手家里的生意，示意他先接电话，赖冠霖也未避嫌只侧身背对他们接起电话，神色凝重似在下达指令。

“ok，就这样”

“十点前不要再打扰我”

朴志训看着他的侧脸，俊逸锋利，回话时的语气沉着冷静，突然觉得他有点陌生了，不太像他记忆里那个黏着他要求听睡前故事的小孩子了。

赖冠霖今天穿的是一件浅蓝衬衫，一丝不苟的扣紧第一颗扣子，但挂断电话转过身时衣领下隐隐约约透着红紫吻痕，朴志训正好瞥到，心里自然明白怎么回事，眼神连忙移到桌上的明清陶瓷茶具，目不转睛欣赏这套在他家呆了十年的茶具。还偏偏母子连心，朴母似乎也瞧见了打趣他说：“冠霖什么时候带着女朋友给阿姨和你哥来看看啊？”

赖冠霖一愣，以为朴母又要给他介绍朋友家的女儿，要说朴母的确是把赖冠霖当干儿子，若不是本家没有适龄女青年，早就联系赖家亲上加亲。

赖冠霖摆摆手连忙把朴母的路封死，称这几年都没有谈恋爱的打算，刚接手家里的生意，先立业再成家。

朴母笑呵呵的伸手理了理他的衬衫领子，道：“冠霖越来越懂事了，进了商圈也注意些，外面野猫野狗多”，话里带话自然是奔着那些吻痕的。

身后的“野猫野狗”：.....

好在赖冠霖也懂得讨朴母开心，几句话聊的妇人笑的呵呵打颤，时间尚晚接过一通电话后便示意有事先行离开了。

-  
小巷 又弯又长 没有门 没有窗 我拿把旧钥匙 敲着厚厚的墙 

这几日相安无事总算没有碰面的机会，朴志训心里那股焦灼的尴尬感也淡了不少，经纪人尹智圣也传来好消息说年底金x奖那边组委会透露“最佳男演员”百分之九十已经定下是朴志训，他倒是没有放在心上，朴志训对名利这些看得轻，进娱乐圈演戏也不过是兴趣爱好罢了，家里还没有到他需要接手的田地，加上家族宠爱，上至老骥伏枥的曾祖父下至刚会开口的小外甥，没有不把他捧在手心里的，朴志训自然也就心安理得追求一生所爱。再者他也不禁嗤笑，从剧本到人设加上导演团队全是量身为他朴志训一人打造，还能拿不下国内的一个小奖？

尹智圣是家里人打点后特意挑选的经纪人，与他共事几年，见他不屑一笑也知他心里想的是什么，说道：“我知道你既看不上也无所谓这个，但是能得奖也算是圆满”

朴志训摆摆手示意没什么好说的，又与尹智圣商量最近心烦意乱少接点活动，他想安心休养一段时间。

正碰上好友朴佑镇打来电话组局喝酒，朴志训本不想去，刚想拒绝时朴佑镇又说：

“冠霖待会也要来，老地方”

朴志训噎了一口口水，他不想去的一大部分原因就是因为知道赖冠霖百分之九十九会在，而他还没有完全化解掉那晚的事情，人前别人还当他俩是亲密无间的好兄弟，人后却是两人独自尴尬，这几日赖冠霖似乎也想缓和关系不时发来信息嘘寒问暖，但他实在不知道怎么处理，只能不痛不痒的回复装作无事状态。

但此时朴佑镇把这话甩出来他再拒绝，要是落到赖冠霖耳朵里不就成了他还把那晚的荒唐事放在心上？

朴志训跺跺脚，转念一想自己操的什么心，小家子气的在这琢磨，不就是打个炮睡了自己青梅竹马的老弟吗？

不对，是被睡了。

于是毫不犹豫的答应了朴佑镇晚上一定准时到。

等到进包厢后，警惕性的环视一圈没有看到赖冠霖反而舒了一口气，凑到德州桌旁揽过朴佑镇玩牌，正起劲时，就听到朴佑镇粗着嗓子喊了一声：

“冠霖啊，终于来了，赶紧坐”，说罢起身把赖冠霖拉到朴志训身边坐下，朴志训眼皮一讪，僵硬着身体，脑子一抽右手抖着碰倒了面前的筹码。

“all in？”美女荷官嘴上问着却毫不犹豫的划走他面前的筹码，在他后面那位哥们睁圆了眼睛，他盲加到这轮本想混混运气玩两圈，朴志训这一大把筹码标价可不少，跟注无疑是送钱，只得弃牌。对面的李卓早就觊觎朴志训，平日里没少干些追着屁股后面跑的事，他的底牌不大，瞥了一眼朴志训，光线落在他轮廓上影影绰绰，侧脸的剪影轮廓分明，朴志训刚咽下一口威士忌，陡峭伶俐的喉结滚动着，他的欲念也随着燥热，心下暗叹：真是妖精。便毫不犹豫的推倒面前的筹码追随朴志训下注。

赌注下的越来越大，赖冠霖附耳问道：“志训哥，你看牌了吗？”

朴志训的心跳陡然加速，他将这一不合时宜的症状归结于赖冠霖靠的太近，呵出的热气扑在他耳廓里挠的痒，他假意扭了扭脖子放松以此拉开些距离回复道：“没看”

另一家底牌是同花顺，跟注后强压着脸上抖擞的肥肉粗声道：

“训哥还是会玩啊”

赖冠霖看着桌上的公牌，瞟了几眼弃掉的几张牌，余下的牌里要凑成大牌压赢的几率很小，于是侧身让侍者换了些筹码。

亮牌后朴志训点数垫底，朴志训佯装苦笑道：“呵呵输完了，不玩了”，赖冠霖将面前刚换来的筹码推过去说：“还有”

朴志训瞪了他一眼，心中暗骂要不是你这臭小子突然跑过来，我能脑子抽了全压？这才发现赖冠霖身边还坐着个不认识的人，眉眼精致看着有些熟悉，对方的眼神也不顾忌的在他脸上流连，朴志训皱了皱眉，他很不喜欢私下场合里被人如此打量。

“不想玩了”

赖冠霖早就瞥到李卓落在朴志训身上的眼神，赤裸裸的在他身上打转，赖冠霖自然知道朴志训不会因为输了这几个钱而烦心，便以为是李卓使他烦躁，他示意荷官加入赌局。

几局过后，李卓被赖冠霖的刻意遛牌输了不少，众人也过了玩牌的兴致，转移到包厢的大厅喝酒，环绕式的沙发坐着不少陪侍的少男少女。

在座的都是W市的二代圈子，众人也算知根知底，但虽说同处一个圈子内，能知心也只身边几位，众人喝多了胡侃，不知怎么绕到第一次开苞这个话题上，就听前面赢了朴志训钱的胖子调侃说：

“说起来志训第一次不还是冠霖去送的套子？”

朴志训十六岁那年和同学们度假时住在他家的别墅里，待众人出去后，刚交的小女友非要留下来陪他，年纪轻轻初尝禁果的边缘加上女方主动勾引，但朴志训还是谨记安全措施，便打电话让黏着一同过来的赖冠霖去买几盒。

十四岁的赖冠霖哪懂杰士邦是什么东西，只知道是哥哥要求的，让司机载着他开了半小时的车去五公里外的市区，终于找到一家二十四小时便利店后，进门便对店员说道：“杰士邦在哪？”

他那时已比同龄人高出不少，眉清目秀，唇红齿白，店员憋着笑示意他在旁边的货架上自己挑选，赖冠霖看清后不由红了脸，店员似乎看穿他的窘迫，火上浇油的逗趣道：“要超薄还是凸点的”

赖冠霖挠了挠头说：“都要吧”，结账时反复的查看保质期，问道：“质量保障吧？”

随后赖冠霖送过去时还是不放心，那时还未认清对眼前人的感情，只觉得心脏像蓄满水的海绵球，说不清是什么感觉，硬生生敲开门将东西递过去后对朴志训说：“哥，我....我身体不舒服”

赖冠霖幼时父母常年经商在外，家里冷清清的只有保姆，于是常年黏在朴志训身边，而年少时的朴志训向来对他百依百顺，忙甩开手里的便利袋捧着他的脸问道：“怎么了？”

赖冠霖眼观鼻鼻观心怯生生的说：“哥我没什么事，躺会就好了，但是你得下去陪我，我自己怕”

朴志训瞥了一眼里面没说什么，径直关上门跟着他下楼。

说来这事此时提起也不过是朋友间的笑谈，但碍于朴志训和赖冠霖现在的尴尬处境，朴志训只觉得犹如火上浇油——他是油锅上的蚂蚁。立即瞪了朴佑镇一眼，朴佑镇举起双手示意绝对不是他传出去的，朴志训皱着眉头刚想说什么时，就听赖冠霖冷声说：“吴哥，我朋友还在呢，别揭我底子了”

吴哥讪讪地笑着打哈哈，端起面前的酒杯说：“我自罚”。吴家最近有笔大生意受托于赖家，此时也是特意伏低做小，几杯酒下肚后，见赖冠霖旁边的朋友一直未曾动酒，便刻意的与他闲聊。

吴哥今天带的情人许是最近得宠，在他耳边捏着嗓子说道：“这个哥哥和训哥有几分相似呢”

声音不大不小正好传到朴志训耳朵里，他抬起眼往旁一瞥，端详那人的侧脸，难怪之前觉着有些熟悉。此时李卓端着酒挤到朴志训身边，贴在他耳边轻声说：“哪能和你比呢？”

朴志训毫不客气的用手掌推开他的脸，随即拿起侍者手托上的热毛巾擦拭手，翘起腿斜倪着他冷声说：“有话好好说，别凑那么近”

李卓也不恼，傻笑着端起面前的酒杯一边欣赏着朴志训的脸，

赖冠霖见他哥又被李卓骚扰，想过去偏偏被吴哥缠着喝酒，猛灌了半瓶伏特加想甩开这人时，朴志训突然起身说先回去了，赖冠霖急忙说：“我送你？”

“不用麻烦，我叫司机过来”

赖冠霖心里也捏不准他哥对那晚的事的态度，天知道他这几天花了多大力气按耐住心中的焦躁明里暗里的试探。

今日见他哥这不咸不淡的态度，也不懂是什么意思，但是人必须是由他来送的，又担忧被拒绝，便将送朋友这座大山挪出来应付。

“不麻烦，我司机就在门口，而且送朋友，顺道送你吧”

朴志训不着痕迹的倪了他身边那人一眼，心里琢磨着什么时候他也有第一顺位变成了“顺道”的今天。

出门后朴志训先一步跨上副驾驶，按下车窗，任窗外的风涌进来，浅栗色的发丝恣意又随意的飘扬，本是习惯性的望着窗外，一转眼见后视镜里正对上赖冠霖身旁的那位，不由看得出神。

心想：也没有很像吧。

车厢里静的出奇，三人都各怀心思，最后还是赖冠霖先开口介绍道：“哥，这是Kevin，最近也在筹备新戏。”

朴志训听到后侧身看了他一眼，唇角不自禁的勾起一丝笑，被赖冠霖捕捉到，投来询问的眼神，朴志训轻咳一声，说：“没什么，有个朋友也叫这个名字”

赖冠霖皱眉，按理说朴志训周围的人没有他不认识的，思来想去也没有印象，追问道：“谁呀？”

朴志训扬着下巴眼波流转，透出一丝说不清道不明的意思，赖冠霖见了问的更急，朴志训无可奈何说道：

“和我的理发师一个名”

车厢里陡然又安静下来，赖冠霖抵着下巴发笑，从后视镜里落在朴志训的眼里，他笑起来眼尾弯弯，瞳孔不见底的幽邃，嘴角肉嘟嘟的两个小梨涡浅浅的，好像不管多少岁，他都保持着这种少年的清澈剔透。

青春期后两人再同行时旁人听到赖冠霖是弟弟时都难免吃惊，年轮转的很快，不知道从什么节点开始，赖冠霖变成了哥哥的角色——总是比他高半个脑袋的个子，万事俱细的妥帖安排。

他的成长过程像是努力加速与朴志训保持同行。

除了虚设的长两岁的年龄概念和赖冠霖永远也叫不腻的“哥哥”称呼。

后视镜上挂着的吊坠叮铃转着，红绳磨的发旧，和豪华的车厢格格不入。朴志训想起这是十几岁时两人去东南亚玩时在路边手工做的小玩意。突然想起赖冠霖十八岁生日那年，他的演艺事业刚刚步入正轨，那晚拍夜戏加上路途遥远赶到他家时早已过了零点，在管家开门后，赖冠霖一个人坐在偌大的客厅里，孤零零的背向他，朴志训在他身边坐下想要解释，赖冠霖偏偏侧过脸努起嘴不理他，全身上下都写着拒绝两个字。

朴志训揽过他的肩，轻轻的抚着他的背安抚，像哄小动物似的，直到怀里的人背脊不再僵硬顺从的弯在他的怀里。

“对不起，今年没有陪你过零点，但哥不是故意的，导演一直精益求精，我...”

赖冠霖听到此抬起眼眸看着他，湿漉漉的杏眼，嗓子带着极力压制的哽咽，问道：“拍戏比我重要吗？”

朴志训一愣，轻轻的笑着说：“傻孩子，这哪能比？”

赖冠霖睁开他的怀抱却不挪开位置，认真的说道：“两小时前我已经成年了！不是小孩子了！” 又执拗的追问：“拍戏比我重要吗？”

朴志训只当他是小孩子心性，还在责怪他来的晚，带着点忽悠性质的说：“这怎么能比，拍戏是事业，你现在也成年了已经是个大男人了，以后也会为自己的事业努力，乖，来吃蛋糕了”

赖冠霖看着他娴熟的拆开蛋糕盒子插上蜡烛，喃喃自语道：

“可是在我这里，无论和什么比，哥哥都是最重要的。”

尽管朴志训不想承认，但在他成年后，特别是分清性取向后，的确是带着刻意性质的拉开了与赖冠霖之间的距离。

在朴志训下车后，又绕了大半个城市才到Kevin家，下车前Kevin双眼发光拉着赖冠霖嘀咕说：“朴志训真的太好看！难怪你惦记那么多年”

-  
没有好感怎会相亲相爱  
大哥只是掩饰  
能做对爱侣 堕落成朋友谁心息

在朴志训看来，赖冠霖好像真的没有把那晚的事当做什么。他依然频繁的发来信息，该有的话不会少，该有的关心一定有。

一如往常的场景，都会给朴志训一种恍惚的感觉，仿佛那一晚的春宵，仅仅是他做的荒唐梦而已。但又明确的清楚不是梦，了解赖冠霖莫若他本人，赖冠霖每一句话每一个动作看似毫无异样，但朴志训能感觉到，他们曾经的亲密无间已然轰塌，两人之间的关系全赖假象维持，谁也不敢贸然打破这份诡异的僵持。

朴志训在深夜里辗转反侧，他不知道该如何面对这突如其来的变化。不仅仅是赖冠霖的粉饰太平，更多是他心内某个藤蔓的悄然生长，他能感觉到某个东西正在不可逆的变幻，却又抓不住弄不懂。

而赖冠霖也同样陷入焦灼，他尽力装作一切都没有发生过的模样，将该做什么，不该做什么，以及朴志训的反应统统在脑海里过了一遍又一遍以确保每一句话都不会显得越界。

在某个失眠的夜晚醒来，他想，若无其事大概是最和平的处理方式，这样他也不用把那份裹夹着十多年的暗恋硬生生的剖开摊在朴志训面前，扔给他做出选择。他安慰，说服自己，或许他勇敢的说出来后，朴志训即便不予理睬，也会依然担当好兄长这个职责，尽管从此以后那样的好仅仅是纯粹的兄弟情义，再也没有他可以遐想憧憬的理由。

最终，赖冠霖决定，将这份隐秘藏在心里，若是朴志训探究起那晚的事情，只当是意乱情迷的错误。

因为他实在无法坦然接受朴志训对待这份感情的任何反应，哪怕是皱一个眉头都会如刀尖剐着他的心窝，赖冠霖想，既然他想要一直陪在他的身边，那不管以何种的身份，即使是以这样假装的关系，他都无所谓。

他从小到大所求所得不过是霸占朴志训身边的第一顺位。

这些想法冠冕堂皇，然而他的心意真切，逃不过煎熬的苦海。

朴志训接到服务员的电话赶到酒吧时，绕过门庭就见吧台上趴着的赖冠霖，桌上放着两瓶空的蓝带马爹利，向服务员问道：“怎么就他一个人？”

服务员擦着酒杯回答说，之前是有个朋友在的，好像是有事先走了。

朴志训正准备结账才发现来得急，只套了一件风衣就跑出来，只得往赖冠霖的荷包里掏，刷卡时试了几遍密码，最后竟然是他自己的生日。收拾好钱包手机等物品试图揽起他，喝醉的人沉的不行，朴志训只得将人拍醒。

赖冠霖迷迷糊糊间睁开眼见是朴志训，还当是在做梦，伸开臂膀嘴里嘟囔道：

“哥哥，抱抱我”

朴志训叹口气，心里却涌上一股说不清道不明的侥幸，心想喝醉了还是现出原形，明明还是那个爱黏着他的小屁孩。朴志训虽然嘴里硬着说：“多大的人了”，手却自然的穿过他的腋下将他环绕上自己的脖颈。

赖冠霖的手缠的更紧，下巴搁在他肩上，嘴里呵出的热气喷洒在朴志训的耳尖上，挠的他耳尖泛起绯红。两人就着这样的姿势艰难的挪到副驾驶后，赖冠霖还不松手，朴志训只得掰着他的手哄道：“哥哥不走，你先松开”

谁知赖冠霖却像急速年少了十岁似的，化身为一个顽劣的小孩，扒着他的脖子不肯松手，呼吸里都是陈酿的谷物和酒花的浓香，熏熏欲醉的在他耳边断断续续的说着醉话，朴志训忙着挣脱听不真切，直到赖冠霖终于放手时，最后一句话才飘进他的耳里。

“志训哥，你放心好了，我不会喜欢你的。”

朴志训的双脚突然禁锢住愣在原地，神色复杂的看着瘫在副驾驶上的赖冠霖，心脏没来由的冒出酸楚，朴志训想，这小屁孩喝多了尽说胡话。

他甚至有些难解，为什么他要如此安慰自己。

将这样的赖冠霖送回赖家老宅显然不是一个明智的选择，朴志训只得将他带回家，费了九牛二虎之力将大个子扔到客房的大床上，脱掉酒气熏天的外套衬衫，解开他的皮带，脱下他的西裤，直到全身上下只剩一条银灰的四角短裤，又去浴室取了一条热毛巾为他擦拭胸膛上被浸湿的酒渍。赖冠霖的皮肤白润，在床头灯暖黄的灯光晕染下如羊脂玉，被毛巾擦拭过搓红的地方像三月的桃花摇曳。

成年后赖冠霖很少再与他如幼时那般亲密，清醒状态下头一次这样端着欣赏的眼光看他，朴志训不自禁的滚了下喉结，赖冠霖的身材健硕而匀称，胸肌轮廓分明，腹部肌肉紧实又纵横相交划出线条，向下内裤包裹着一大坨，朴志训的脑海里不禁飘过那晚活色生香的片段以及对这人尺寸的回忆，摇摇头试图以外力驱散不合时宜的旖念，忙为他拉上被子掖好被角。

放了一杯水在床头柜上，又瞥到他眉头紧蹙，朴志训蹲下来注视着他的脸，修剪圆润的指尖抚在他的眉间，轻柔的推开，抚平褶皱，指尖顺着挺翘的鼻梁向下，突然恶作剧的捏着他的鼻子，然后向下移动，最后落在他的唇角，朴志训用一根手指揉着他的嘴角，一会儿提起一会儿撇下，心里才像解气一般。

“小鬼，敢不喜欢我？”

赖冠霖似有感觉，捉住他的手贴在脸颊上，黑夜使人的感官变得专一精准，朴志训捧着他熟悉的脸一动不动的注视着，维持的这样的姿势直到朴志训蹲的腿麻，确认他已经睡熟才慢慢抽开手指回到主卧。

朴志训躺在床上翻来覆去思绪连篇，无意识的想了很多东西，某些情愫似要浮出水面，他捏不准又不敢深入细想，最后眼皮沉重的睡过去，然而入睡后尽是碎片式的梦境，一会儿是年少时的赖冠霖坐在他的床上睁着一双湿漉漉的鹿眼望着他笑，一会儿是成年后的赖冠霖背向他越走越远。

转而又堕入无边的黑暗之中。

隔日醒来后两人坐在餐桌前吃早餐，相顾无言，最后还是赖冠霖败下阵来，开口问道：

“昨天是哥带我回来的吗？”

朴志训“嗯”了一声，便继续翻阅iPad上尹智圣发来的剧本大纲。

“我有没有做什么奇怪的行为？”实际上赖冠霖很想直接问他有没有酒后吐真言对朴志训说喜欢了他很久之类的话，因为他极少有这样喝到不省人事的地步，对自己的酒品也并没有一个了解。

朴志训抬眸看了他一眼，脑海里飘散过他那句不知是赌气还是真心的话语，随即喝了一口牛奶。

“不记得了”

随后两人默契的再次陷入沉默，直到赖冠霖不得不赶去公司时才匆匆说了一句再见。

-

很快金x奖的颁奖日期到来，朴志训向来不喜欢参加这种场合，况且他十分不屑这个奖的含金量，便让尹智圣说是家里有急事不能到场。

朴志训的确没有撒谎，急事是max吃不下饭，请了私人兽医过来查看，而max是他养的宠物狗。

没有意外的今年的金x奖“最佳男主角”得主是朴志训，若说有些惊讶的，便是“最佳新人”得主是赖冠霖的那个好友——Kevin。

社交平台上也掀起一阵轩然大波，朴志训戏外甚少露脸参加综艺活动，今年入围的不乏有演技好知名度高的演员，自然引来一阵嘲讽，加上有人说Kevin与他相似，又引得一波Kevin的粉丝凑热闹。朴志训倒是不太在意，但赖冠霖不知从哪得知这些娱乐圈八卦后特意打电话过来问他，最后反而成了朴志训安慰他不要在意风言风语，这奖配不配他，或者他配不配这奖，于旁人是饭后谈资，于他，丝毫不相干。

朴志训陷在漩涡的风眼里，却偏偏是那个最撇的清的人。

倒是在提到Kevin与他相似这点上，朴志训难得沉默了一阵又扯开话题聊了些别的，赖冠霖似有察觉，留下一句没头没脑的。

“你不像任何人。”

由于仅是社交平台上的小打小闹，尹智圣对几个恶劣影响严重的对方粉丝起诉后并没有做太多的公关处理。谁知事情开始发酵，如蝴蝶效应般在网络上掀起轩然大波，加上不知从哪冒出的关于朴志训私生活的爆料，导致不少人叫嚷着要求组委会收回奖杯，组委会的几位与朴志训的外公都有千丝万缕的关系加上这次评选并没有任何掺假，自然没有放在心上。

而偏偏一位鬼才新秀导演不喜朴志训这类官家子弟的作风，为人叛逆，颇有股不作不死的性子，竟公然在组委会会议上提及此次评选的不公之处。“最佳男演员”本就带有主观意识的欣赏，况且碍于朴志训的家族光辉，甚少有人敢于在太岁头上动土，一时之间竟无人反驳，主要是惊讶于这位鬼才敢于作死的勇气。

会议上的消息传到赖冠霖耳朵里后，他只打了个电话，便在内部将这件事一笔揭过。

毕竟赖氏集团是组委会的最大赞助商。

而这件事不知为何被某个不理智的对家粉丝得知，在朴志训前往公司时将准备好的红色油漆疯了似的泼在保姆车上。

朴志训第一次如此接近“讨厌”这种情绪，呆坐在车上。赖冠霖接到消息时正在主持一个重要会议，在助理赶进来向他汇报时，立马叫停，留下一群董事长大眼瞪小眼。

朴志训已被护送回家，赖冠霖到他家的时候只看到他呆滞的坐在沙发上沉默不语，空气里静的可怕，赖冠霖出声喊道：“哥...”，才发现他的声音打着颤，他坐到朴志训的身边，毫不顾忌的将他整个人笼在怀里，像幼时朴志训哄着他那样抚着他的背脊，语无伦次的说：

“哥我们不拍戏了好不好？”

十八岁时赖冠霖能任性的问他：“拍戏重要还是我重要？”

二十五岁了却没有勇气，他甚至有些懊悔，如果年少的他再任性一点缠着朴志训硬要一个答案，会不会今天的事就不会发生。

朴志训顺从的趴在他怀里，依然什么也没有说，良久后才苦笑道：“我很糟糕吗？”

一句话轻飘飘的浮在静寂的空气里，却恍若重锤砸在赖冠霖的心上，他慌了，将手箍的更紧，他真的害怕，从小到大朴志训在他眼里，骄傲如天山上并蒂的雪莲，是星空中高悬的圆月，遥不可及，清透干净。他从未向他人倾诉过自成年后为何开始学习接手家族生意——无非是想做他的骑士，捍卫他尊贵的梦想与骄傲。

朴志训是他久久仰望的月亮，是他弯腰捡六便士的动力。

而今天，朴志训竟亲口打破了这份骄傲，要下凡尘面对所谓的“现实”，他埋在朴志训柔软的头顶上，不再纠结界限与距离，似要以融入他身体的力度箍住那个不可一世的灵魂，他语无伦次的带着哽咽，细数他从小到大的奖项，从幼儿园的小红花到高中时各项乐器证书，以及国内外的大小赛事奖杯，甚至提到某个朴志训都不记得的小学干部称号。

“哥哥我说错了，你想拍戏就拍戏，想做什么就做什么，没有人会讨厌你，连路边的流浪狗都要往你身上蹭”

“哥哥你别怕，我在呢，我不会再让你受到什么伤害了，对不起对不起对不起”

朴志训抬眸看他，明明与他无关却硬将错担在自己身上，声声呜咽传进他耳里，砸的心尖犯酸。他想挣开这别扭的怀抱用一个更大方的姿势去拥抱他，却挨不过赖冠霖的大力被箍的更紧，只得腾出手环绕住他的腰，左耳贴在他的胸前的那一刻，清晰的听到胸腔里传来的掷地有声的心跳声，咚咚咚在他耳边环绕。

朴志训心里泛起一阵酸楚，也喃喃附和道：“对不起”

为这段时间两人因一场荒唐的性事而产生的隔阂道歉。

他在那一刻终于明白了心中长久以来别扭的难受旨在哪里。是面前这人与他的生命轨迹早已相融，他们在同一条轨道上并行，从咿呀学语走过青葱年少，甚至要到白发斑驳，怎能因外界的干扰而被阻断？

是假象的亲密使他难受。

他和赖冠霖两人之间，从不需要这样的假象。

世界上如果有一个人需要他全心全意的真心对待，那个人只能是赖冠霖。

况且，还有一股蓬勃生长的情愫悄然觉醒。

朴志训感受到了，他懂了。

-  
一吻便偷一个心

油漆事件的后续走了法律途径，朴志训没有太多关注，因为他现在站在One酒店的前台要当初那间顶层套房，竟被告知无法租用，酒店经理战战兢兢地向他解释早已有人租用且无法告知客户信息，朴志训不管，环着双臂让酒店经理必须要那间，隔壁的都不行。

酒店经理心里发颤，神仙打架和他有什么关系？毕竟是风里雨里过来的，脸上不敢有丝毫怠慢，在朴志训的亲自监督下，战战兢兢的打通了那位住户的电话，而对方在得知是朴志训要租用后，竟二话不说直接答应了。

朴志训在感情这块儿想的十分简单，意识到爱了就爱了，不过解铃还须系铃人，从哪里开始就从哪里继续。当他再次回到这家套房时，心境与当初离开时大相径庭。

床上堆满了从巴尔干半岛空运过来的大马士革玫瑰，沾着露水的鲜红的玫瑰花瓣从床脚穿过大厅，延伸到玄关。

朴志训在浴室里前前后后洗了几遍澡，用发胶精心固定好发型，额前几缕碎发随意又自然，换上真丝浴袍，见时间差不多后，心里莫名有些着急，打开一瓶路易十三至尊，先给自己倒满一杯喝下。

朴志训捂着胸前加速跳动的心跳，安慰自己：“呼，别怕，他要是不肯上我，我就强上他”

不一会儿便听到敲门声，赖冠霖进门后被满室的香艳冲击到，他脑子一片空白，不懂他哥是在玩什么。他来时已做好心理准备，猜想他哥是想和他一次性解决那天晚上的事，但是按他的合理猜测，应该是两人坐在沙发上先掏心掏肺的回忆往昔，再握手言和。

现在，这是，什么？

朴志训调整好面部表情，眼波流转，一手端着高脚杯，一手牵着赖冠霖走到大厅的钢琴处，将人按着坐下后也紧贴着坐在琴椅上，带着他的手腕放在琴键上。

“C小调第五交响曲”

幼时的默契不减，无需多解释谁先谁缓，随着琴键上此起彼伏的音节缓缓流淌，从激昂的序曲到轻柔婉转的尾声，仿佛穿过了二十多年的光阴，踏过来时的路途，窥见那些在夕阳余晖下，在午后阵雨间，从巴赫到贝多芬，从肖邦到李斯特，两人坐在朴家老宅里四指连弹的温柔缱绻的岁月。

爱你，是命运。

幸而我不再抗拒。

朴志训余光瞥过他行云流水的指尖，赖冠霖的双手匀称修长，在黑白相间的琴键上衬的更加利落，一曲完毕，赖冠霖心间大海的水位越涨越高，他听见自己紧张的问出一句不解风情的话：

“弹完琴...然后呢？”

朴志训粲然一笑，他的眼尾带钩，弯起来时眼波流光溢彩，朴志训一转身跨坐到赖冠霖身上，双手绕住他的脖颈，拉近距离，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，那双桃花眼将视线直直的锁在赖冠霖的眼眸中，他唤他：“霖霖”

朴志训念出这个叠字才发觉原来成年后他再也没有如此亲密的呼唤过他，以至于念出口时显得有些生涩。

而赖冠霖同样也忘了回应，他已经太久太久没有听到这声亲昵的呼唤，他抬眸直视着朴志训的眼睛，才懂了心里那处一望无际的海，是他的桃花眼，他早已沉寂在这片汪洋里，自甘堕落。

“谈完情，该说爱了”

唇上的温热让赖冠霖的大脑中闪过白光，朴志训沾着情欲的声音如烟火炸在他的耳边，他思考的神经被封锁，有些慌乱的向后仰倒想要拉开距离一探究竟面前的人是否真实，却被朴志训的双手勾的更紧，他急促着呼吸，甚至忘了张开嘴唇，这一切似乎有预兆却又完全不合轨迹。

朴志训也不急，吸吮着他咬的紧紧的嘴唇，在他的嘴唇和耳边来回，“霖霖，你看着我”。

说完收回手捧着他的脸分离开纠缠的唇舌，闭上眼轻轻的覆上唇，湿热的舌尖舔过唇珠，瞬而分开，赖冠霖的视线一直不曾离开他的脸，看得清他的睫毛微颤，那双乌木又睁开眼，倒映着他的脸庞说：“这是初恋”，

随即又覆上他的唇，热烈的舔舐吸吮着，湿软的舌尖也施加力度滑入他的唇舌间，舔舐着贝齿勾起他同样呆滞的小舌，如银蛇般交织乱舞，朴志训微眯着眼，似要兜住眼眶里的蜜般轻声说：“这是热恋”

赖冠霖瞪圆了杏眼，如提线木偶般附和着他的动作，脑海里是噼里啪啦的烟花闪烁，五彩斑斓的炸在神经末梢上。

两个人贴的如此之近，以至于一丝一毫的反应都能感受的清楚，对方身体的反应，心跳的加速都通过体温一一传递。朴志训感受到胯下的硬度，于是挪着臀瓣肆意的轻微扭动，握紧赖冠霖还搭在琴键上的手解开浴袍的玉带，浴袍的面料近似绸缎，柔软无声的滑落，从肩头褪至腰间，陡峭的喉结滚动，凸起的肩峰莹润诱人，锁骨处陷下的那一方寸如洒满春水的池子，朴志训将自己扒的干净，呈现在他的面前。

朴志训一手带着他的指尖抚在心房上，光滑的肌肤下是加速的心跳，他直视着他的双眸说：“这是心动”

附而带着他的手指伸进浴袍叠嶂下鼓起的山丘，陡然暴露在空气中的乳尖挺立成坨，贴近他的胸膛摩挲着华贵的衬衣布料，另一只手扯着他纯黑的领带绕在指尖缠成圈，凑近到耳边喷洒出热气说：

“接下来，成年人的事，还要哥哥教你吗？”

赖冠霖的大脑此时已然变成火海，焦灼的热流在他的血液脉络里滚动，如岩浆般直流而下，他的喉结不自禁的动了动，紧盯着朴志训含情的双目，颤颤巍巍的问道：

“哥，你没喝多吧？”

朴志训抖了抖嘴角，他营造出的旖旎气氛瞬间被赖冠霖的直球击的粉碎，耐不住心中的吐槽钳住他的双肩别过头翻了个白眼，脚尖点地向后仰倒靠在琴键上，眨巴着眼说：

“赖冠霖你什么意思，到底上不上？上一次没见你这么磨蹭”

熟悉的小表情将赖冠霖的神智拉回正常水平，下一秒便将人用力的嵌尽怀抱里，双手穿过他的腋下抱紧他的腰肢，毫无章法的吸吮住他的唇瓣，两只大手作乱的在背脊上轻抚，在臀瓣上揉捏。

朴志训被这陡然的转化吓的惊呼出声，不时便转换成低吟，热吻在他的耳廓，嘴唇，下巴四处流连。

朴志训被他压在钢琴盖上，圆润的指尖急躁的解开赖冠霖的衬衫扣子，两具身体赤身相贴，体温和情欲的热度将钢琴盖都燃起火。赖冠霖俯下身含住他陡峭伶仃的喉结，湿软的舌尖舔在动脉处，划出水痕，嘴嘬在他挺立的乳尖上，吸的发响，大手握住他顶在腹部的蓬勃的欲望，上下撸动。朴志训的背脊贴着冰冷的钢琴盖，指尖钳住赖冠霖的肩膀，嘴里泄出连绵的低吟。

性器被赖冠霖的修长的指节触碰摩挲带来的快感使他飘飘然，像堕入云端，眼前蒙了雾一般。  
他释放在赖冠霖的手上时不可抑制的从喉管间吟出那一声音节。

射精之后朴志训整个人没有力气，软的像一滩春水浮在纯白色的钢琴盖上，赖冠霖的欲望就挺立在双腿之间，朴志训弓身勾住他的脖颈，双腿缠绕住他的腰肢，臀缝含着他硬挺的分身，轻柔魅惑的低哑嗓音在他耳边说：“去床上。”

赖冠霖揽着他的腰将人抱的高一些，撅着嘴有一下没一下轻啄，赤脚踏着玫瑰花瓣铺成的康庄大道走到床上，便急不可耐的将人压倒。

两个人陷在鲜红的花瓣里，将皮肤莹润的白衬的更为耀眼。赖冠霖撑起双手在他脖颈旁，着迷般的用视线描摹着朴志训的轮廓。先前作乱的人被如此深情看着反而有些羞了，他看着他的眼睛，幽邃的藏着一汪情意，心里涌上一阵热流，绵密的在身体脉络中见缝插针的奔腾，直至现在，他才略微明白一点那些年追随在他身后的目光是怀着何样的纯情与热烈。

那双眼睛里藏着整个宇宙，而宇宙是他。

随即朴志训向上挺起胸膛，贴上他的心脏，揽过他的脖颈，伸手捏住他的下巴，含住已被吸吮的泛着水光的红润的唇，缓慢的划过湿软的舌尖，温热的口腔，以及饱满的唇珠。两人缠绕着四肢交缠在一起。

赖冠霖抽出一只手拿起床头上早已备好的润滑剂，指尖绕至臀缝中的穴口轻轻摩挲，伸入一只手指开拓，当肉穴似有适应后再慢慢的探入第二根，第三根。

“嗯...哈...”朴志训在热吻间迷乱的呢喃着，声音也由细弱转为高亢。夹杂着情欲的声音催促着：“快一点”

赖冠霖轻啄着他的唇，解释道：“我怕你疼”，当赖冠霖的手指再次从前列腺上蹭过时，朴志训忍不住将臀抬起，双腿打的更开，穴口那张嘴仿佛呜咽着，无声的发出请求，赖冠霖再也忍不住抬高他的腿，将肉棒抵入，肉穴上一秒还色情的引诱着，下一秒便被狠狠的凿开。

尺寸过大带来的坏处是必须循序渐进，朴志训抖着肩膀适应着还未完全结合的下身，嘴里哼哼唧唧，后穴也不住的收缩开合着，赖冠霖忍的直冒汗，太紧了。而朴志训的低吟无疑又是热油，浇的他浑身酥麻，只得俯身用唇舌堵住，朴志训勾着他的脖颈，激烈的回吻。

直到感觉到后穴的肉褶开始放缓，赖冠霖才将肉棒挺进慢慢研磨，搂着他的腰不住的抚摸着背脊帮他放松，手指时而划过紧实的小腹，时而夹住胸前肿胀的乳尖。

疼痛和酥麻溢在朴志训的血脉里，还未攀得巅峰，只得难耐的夹紧赖冠霖的腰腹不住的扭动，赖冠霖端着他的臀，笑他太急，朴志训早已被情欲泡的发软，水汽氲在眼尾，混着那一点绯红，含笑的眯着眼瞪他说：

“你磨针还是绣花呢？”

赖冠霖听闻便搂紧他的腰，挺身开始猛烈的撞击，粗长的肉棒在敏感点碾压研磨，惊的朴志训不住的呢喃低吟。

“啊啊...啊..嗯..”泄出的淫叫像被掐住喉咙般断断续续，此起彼伏的带着高亢的颤音。

接连的碰撞深入汗湿了背脊，眼尾的水汽、背脊的汗渍蒸腾在空气里，搅着情欲在肌理上泛出糜烂的粉。朴志训只觉得大脑像被抽干思绪置身真空，像漂浮在太空也像沉在海底。情欲喧嚣热闹，在体内沸腾，融汗水如暴雨梨花在扬起的细颈上挥洒，融进了他的青山长河里。

“唔…哼…霖霖”唇瓣吐出肉欲的呢喃，朴志训陷在即将高潮的快感里，拖着真切的渴望不住的叫他的小名。一听到这个称呼，赖冠霖的便将小臂收的更紧，蛮横的在他体内撞击，朴志训感觉整个身子都被碰撞的在空中剧烈的抖动，阴茎在他腹部处抖动，不知何时又硬挺起来划出水痕。

朴志训被自上而下的操弄着，身子被顶的发抖，穴口不住的收缩缠紧那根在他体内肆无忌惮的肉棒，汹涌的快感从穴口自上奔腾，他不自禁夹紧他的腰腹，挺起腰腹迎合这来势汹汹的撞击。

直到脑海里的汪洋大海化为具象，印出赖冠霖的脸庞，在高潮迭起间赖冠霖的精液泄在他的后穴里，满溢的男精塞满了肠道。

朴志训感到小腹都被胀的难受，婆娑着泪眼责怪他为什么不带套，清洗起来多麻烦，赖冠霖头一次如此固执的说：“因为没有杰士邦的超薄和凸点”

语气真切诚恳到仿佛在说一件非常认真的事情，朴志训只得安慰他下次一定准备，赖冠霖吸吮着他的唇蛮横的张牙舞爪道：“杰士邦的全套都要试完！”

后来从墙根到浴室又做了多次，鲜艳的玫瑰花瓣上染着透明的精液，糜烂而又魅惑。

朴志训只记得睡着前赖冠霖以四肢交缠的姿势紧紧的抱住他，将他的脑袋埋在肩颈处，有一下没一下的亲吻着他的发梢。

两人说了很多话，大部分时间是赖冠霖在倾诉多年来的衷心与爱意，朴志训静静听着，听他成年后独自去往异乡深造因为想要保护他，听他在意识到爱上哥哥时的迷惘与煎熬，听他在知晓朴志训的恋情时的无望与悲苦。

朴志训在感动之余更为懊恼，明明在那么多个节点里他也曾有过温和的心动，却兀自将其归为兄弟的情谊，明明在那些往日里，他可以早些牵过他的手。

随即又释然了，毕竟心动是这世上最无理由的起因，而爱情的开端，从不需要任何理由。

朴志训突然想起某件梗在心尖的酸楚，像初尝情事的少年人，别扭的开口问他：“那你和Kevin走那么近，有没有一点原因是他和我相似？”

赖冠霖弯下头啄着他的唇，摩挲在唇线间轻柔的呢喃：

“你不像任何人

因为我爱你”

-  
END


End file.
